Spelendid kiss
by PokerPair
Summary: Allen Walker attend a party where the Noah's are present with the Millennium Earl and dressed as a . . .


**Summary: **Allen Walker show up at the ball where the Millennium Earl ant the Noah is present but dressed as a …..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -man

Marquis Mykk is walking through the crowd because he spotted a girl with silver white hair dressed with white and pink then suddenly someone called him

Oh isn't it Marquis Mykk…. Said a woman her middle age

Long time no see Madame…… Tyki Mykk said while kissing the woman's hand

And how is the Earl doing I heard that his not feeling well this past few months can you please send my regards to him ….. Favored Madame

With pleasure Madame… then walked a girl with blonde hair

And who might her be …… asked marquis tyki mikk

Oh she is my daughter and this is her first ball can you dance with her … asked Madame. With pleasure… answered tyki and there they go dance while upstairs is _Rhode Camelot _and her father _Sheryl Camelot_ and in the back is _Lulu bell & Millennium Earl _……. And to think that the _fourteenth _join forces with the Innocence and Allen Walker's …. Rhode said suddenly

…… since the day I realized that she is the fourteenth I kept having the same dream every night the night I first met her why I didn't kill her that time was it coincidence or necessary… said Earl Rhode suddenly come closer to earl and said… wait millennie you said she Allen's a girl she asked full of curiosity.

Yes Allen Walker is indeed a girl but I don't know why hide her gender maybe just because she's used in wearing boys clothes but don't worry when we have her back we'll give her all she need as a girl ok….. The earl said

Thank you millennie YAY!! I'll have a new sister soon Rhode cheered.

tyki finishes his dance and glance through the guest again then spotted a girl with silver white hair in the balcony staring at the stars so ho absent-mindedly walk to her saying…..

what is a girl beautiful girl doing here alone? …. But stared at her when he realized she's Allen Walker

Allen looking at him said …. Why hello sir Mykk how can I help you this evening of _peace_... Allen asked emphasizing the word peace in other words she don't want to fight him. Can I have the pleasure to dance with you? …asked Mykk

Why the pleasure is all mine Marquis Mykk but can we dance here because I don't feel going inside yet … favored our young exorcist

Sure why not it is a nice evening … answered tyki

They dance through the night after that beautiful dance they walk through the crowds to the garden when they arrived there was a hidden bench behind some bushes and trees the

Two of them sat on the bench then why are you here shounen or girl? Asked tyki his voice full of curiosity.

Well … there was one noble who saw me walking and suddenly asked me to company him in some ball because he was nervous and his first time attending a ball but I declined at first but still force to go so here I am at the ball dress like this… Allen looked up to tyki and said … does that answer your question after that gave tyki a smile.

Deep inside tyki is angry at the noble who asked _his_ Allen but push it aside.

A minute pass and tyki called Allen

Allen... when Allen turn her head and met tyki's soft lips

Ty…..ki tyki took advantage of that and slide enter his tongue to Allen's exploring her hot caverns Allen struggle but return the kiss anyway but broke the passionate kiss leaving tyki unsatisfied.

Why did you pulled back? Asked tyki pouting slightly

Allen chuckled lightly then answered ….. we can this some other time when we are alone but for the meantime it's already getting pretty late so I will be going now and oh Lord Tyki Mykk thank you for this lovely evening..

Tyki grinned ….. why your welcome Lady Walker for the _Splendid kiss_ you gave me .

Allen blushed making tyki's grin into smirk

Well may I escort you out my lady? Tyki being the gentleman he is asked politely

Thank you … answered Allen.

A minute and a half has passed and they are at the front door

Then Allen said … well this is farewell for now sir Mykk … I guess

Yeah I guess too answer tyki but before Allen could open the door tyki grab her wrist turning her head meeting tyki's slowly they kissed .

Then tyki said … take care my favorite exorcist

Allen just nod and got outside entering one carriage of the black order

Then tyki smirked said in his thought

…………… _I will bring you home soon and have more time for our Splendid Kiss _…..

_The End _

There you go everyone hope you guys enjoyed it

Sorry about some grammar mistakes English isn't my home country so sorry

And this is my very first fanfic ever : )

Arigatou Minna san


End file.
